I love you, Freckles
by krockers88
Summary: My story of how James and Lily fell in love. Told in many perspectives, though mainly Lily and James. Starts in the summer before their sixth year. Some new characters, though many will be familiar. Kind of a bad summary, but the story is better. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wuold be the happiest person in the world.**

Lily Evans was fed up. James Potter just didn't know when to give up. Every time he saw her, that idiot would ask her out. As if it wasn't pestering her in person wasn't enough, he had sent her an owl. Of course, I already know what it says, Lily thought. Why would I even bother reading the letter? So, she threw it away and continued packing.

"LILY! Are you almost finished packing?"

"Yes, mum! I just need to find my Advanced Transfiguration spell book," Lilly called down to her mother. "Do you know where I put it?"

"It's down here. Now hurry, or else you might be late! I don't think Marlene would be very happy if you stood them up!"

"I'm coming," Lily yelled as she rushed down the stairs and into the Evans's kitchen.

She arrived to find her father, mother and sister all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Grab some toast and say your goodbyes. I'll grab your trunk and then we are heading out."

"Alright mum." Lily grabbed a piece of toast off the plate and spread some butter on it. Her father got up and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'll miss you, bud. Have fun at Marlene's and learn lot's when you get to Hogwarts. Love you."

"I love you too, Dad. And don't worry; I'll have tons of fun. I'll write every week and be back for Christmas vacation."

"Petunia, don't you want to say goodbye to your sister?"

Under her father's stern gaze, Petunia said "Have fun at the freak school. And there's no need to write me. I don't care what you are doing in the school for freaks, like you."

"Awww, I'll miss you too, Tuney. Have fun with Vermin. Oops, Vernon." With that Lily spun on her heel and headed out to the car where her mom was waiting. "Let's get going!"

After two hours worth of driving, they finally pulled up to the two story house on Mongolia Drive, where Lilly's best friend Marlene lived.

"Have fun this year! Don't get into trouble, learn loads. Make new friends, and do all the other things teenagers do in the magical world," Mrs. Evans said as she hugged her daughter. "We love you. We'll see you at Christmas!"

"Bye mum! Love you loads!" Lily replied while she was getting her trunk. Lily waved as her mum road away. Then she turned and knocked on the door. She heard a scream as the door flung open and she was blinded by chocolate brown.

James Potter's summer had been quite terrible. Well, not the entire summer. In fact, the beginning of the summer had been wonderful. Padfoot had finally run away from the Black's, and he came to live with James. Moony has come to visit them for a week, and they got to go visit him whenever there was a full moon. They hadn't seen much of Wormtail, but he had written them talking about his vacation in America. He spent the days playing Quidditch and the nights planning the Marauders' pranks. It was pure bliss.

But then came the news from the Auror's office. Mr. Potter had been killed in a mission that went horribly awry. It was the worst day of his life. He couldn't cry because Sirius was there and he didn't want to look weak. All he could do during the day was comfort his mother and plan the funeral. But in the night, you could hear quiet sobs coming from his room. Sirius tried his best to cheer him up, but it didn't work. The only thing that made him feel better was when he wrote a letter to Evans. However, when he didn't get any response, he was reduced to thinking she had thrown it away without even reading it. Well, I really have been a prat, James thought. I really need to stop asking her out. It obviously doesn't help my cause.

"Hey Prongs! Your mum says we need to pack. We are leaving for Moony's tomorrow." Sirius said as he bounded into the room.

"I'm not in the mood, Padfoot."

"Come on James, you have to go on living your life. I know you're still upset about your dad. You'd be mental if you weren't. But, you need to at least pretend you're happy, if only for your mums sake."

"Alright, but only for mum."

"Plus, Moony said that Evans is over at Marlene's house. We can pop over there and annoy them for a little. It will be just like old times."

"Evans will be there?"

"Yes sir, Prongs. Planning on asking her out again, are you?"

"Shut it Padfoot. I told you I'm done with that. Besides, we need to take care of Moony first and foremost. There's a full moon the day before we head back and you know he'll already be a nervous wreck. Jenna's probably over at Marlene's too."

"You know, for once I think you're right. Those girls never do anything alone."


	2. Chapter 2

"Marlene, let go. I can't breathe!"

Lily's best friend backed up and took a look at her.

"You've grown!" Marlene exclaimed.

"So have you. You look great!"

"Thanks!" Marlene said as she scrunched her hair. Marlene was one of those girls who didn't have to try to be beautiful, she just was. She was tall, tan, had dark brown eyes, and hair the color of milk chocolate. "How was your summer?"

"Alright. Tuney didn't stop talking about her new boyfriend, Vernon, or as I call him, Vermin. However, she spent so much time with the whale of a man that she was rarely home. I got to go to the beach though. I looked like a lobster for two weeks. How was your summer?"

"It was fine. Really, I just stayed at home and tanned. Mum and Dad were gone on lot's of vacations, so I pretty much did whatever I wanted. Of course, with muggle parents there isn't much to do. Anyway, Jenna is gonna be here in a few hours. What do you want to do until then?"

"Oh, I don't care. Let's just hang around."

For the next few hours, the girls ate Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, did their nails and gossiped. Then at around 6, the door bell rang.

"That's probably Jenna now!"

As Marlene went to get the door, Lily grabbed a magazine off the couch and flipped through it. Then she heard Marlene squeal "Sirius!" and groaned. That could only mean one thing. She went to the hallway and sure enough, there was her best friend snogging Sirius Black. Standing in the doorway was Remus Lupin and James Potter. Great, she complained, now I have to deal with Potter.

"Well, come in!" Marlene said when she came up for air. Lily went back into the living room and picked up her magazine. Hopefully, James won't bother me if he sees I'm busy, she thought.

"How was your summer, Evans?"

Dang! No such luck.

"Fine," she replied curtly. "Yours?"

"Not so great. In fact, it's been terrible."

"Why? Did you not get to see your fellow Marauders? Not get to play pranks on unsuspecting victims and annoy them to death?" Lily remarked sarcastically. When James didn't answer for a while, she glanced up and saw tears in James's eyes. Alarmed, Lily said softly, "What happened, James?"

"My dad-well, he- there was a-," James tried saying it, but it wouldn't come. This was the first time Lily had ever seen James at a loss for words. "My dad….. died." Lily gasped. "He was on a mission and he didn't make it back. No one in his group did."

"Merlin's beard! Why didn't you say so? I am so sorry! That must have been terrible."

"Yeah, it's been pretty bad."

"Why didn't you tell me your dad died?" Remus inquired rather heatedly.

"Because, Moony, it's not exactly something you like telling people."

"Yeah, but I could have helped you get through it."

"Honestly, the best thing for me is if we don't talk about it." He said sharply.

The topic was hastily switched to Quidditch. Lily zoned out of the conversation and looked at James. He seemed to have grown up this summer. His face had lost some of its boyish features, and he looked older. His eyes had lost some of the happiness you used to always see. He also looked as if he had grown a couple inches. He even looked a little hot- wait, what? Lily you did not just let yourself think that. Get a grip! You despise Potter! He's arrogant and annoying and cute….. No! Don't go there!

"Something wrong Evans?" Potter asked curiously.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the doorbell rang. This time it really was Jenna. The blonde made her way into the living room happily crying "The party has arrived!" Thankful for the interruption, Lily got up and began to talk with her friend. As she talked to Jenna, she glanced over at James. He was talking to Remus and looked like he was having fun, but Lily still saw the sadness in his eyes. Before too long, however, the Marauders were leaving. Before Potter left, he winked at Lily and said "Goodnight Evans. Sleep sweet." And he disappeared out the door. And then Lily realized. Even though they had spent four hours in the same room, James didn't once ask Lily out, or even hit on her. That was all Lily had wanted for years, so why did that make her sad?

For James, the rest of summer vacation passed quickly. He spent the days playing Quidditch with the Marauders. Peter showed up three days after James, so they could finally have even teams. At night, you could find the Marauders spending time with the girls. James was proud of himself because while they had been seeing a lot of each other, he hadn't asked Evans once if she would go out with him. He hadn't even flirted that much. He was sure she was noticing. Slowly, Lily was opening up to him. They were actually being friendly to each other. Their school letters came, and with it a surprise for James. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain! All seven of them went to Diaggon Alley to get their school stuff and they had a grand time. Although, Sirius did have to hide from his family, they had a great time. Though, summer did eventually end. And September 1st brought with it clear skies and the promise of a great year. As the Marauders headed to London to catch the train, they each said one thing they wanted to happen this year.

"I want to pass Charms," Peter said.

"Geez, could you be more boring Wormtail? I want to beat Slytherin in Quidditch," Sirius cheered.

"I would like it if I didn't hurt anyone all year," Remus stated.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you just admit what you really want is to date Jenna?" Sirius joked as Lupin face became a deep scarlet red.

"What-I don't-why would you even- that's not-"Remus stuttered.

Sirius roared with laughter. "I knew it! Remus and Jenna sitting in a tree."

James quickly joined in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh shut it!" Lupin grumbled.

"I would like to be friends with Lily Evans. Just friends." James said quietly.

"What? After all that time, you're over her? About time!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus just looked at James and replied softly "Why?"

"Well, she obviously doesn't want t date me. I still like her," James explained while Sirius groaned. "But, it's about time I stop bugging her."

"Never thought I'd live to see the day James Potter gave up on Lily Evans," Sirius muttered.

"I didn't really give up on her. I'm just taking a break. Maybe this year I won't be such an arrogant toe rag," James joked. Talk turned to the many names Lily had called people. And the list got rather long.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lily headed to Transfiguration, she looked back on her first couple of weeks back at Hogwarts. They had been wonderful. She got to spend time with Marlene, Jenna, and Alice, her other best friend in the foursome. She was acing all her classes. She only seen Severus once, and when he tried to apologize, she had given him a piece of her mind. That was when James showed up and told Severus to leave. She could remember the conversation rather well. Severus was trying to apologize for the fiftieth time, when Lily said:

"I don't want to hear it! You can apologize as much as you want, but I will never forgive you. And even if I did forgive you, do you think things could just go back to how they used to be? It's impossible! You're impossible! I don't want-"

"Hey Freckles!" James interrupted her as he sauntered up. "Hey Snivellus!"

"Hello James," Lily replied while glaring at Severus.

"So what, are you two dating now?" Severus jeered. "Did you forgive him for every damn thing he ever did to you?"

"Yes, Severus, I did. I forgave him because he deserved it. As for if we are dating, no we aren't. But that would be none of your-"

"You've forgiven him?!" Severus interrupted, yelling. "What the hell, Lily? He's bugged you for years, and you forgave him. But you can't forgive someone who was your best friend for six years?"

"Ummmmm, Snivellus. I've seen only seen that look on Lily's face a couple of times. It would be a good idea to leave or you will wish you had," James suggested.

"Shove off, Potter," Severus sneered, glaring at Lily.

"No. You shove off Snivellus," James said stepping between Lily and Severus. "Lily obviously isn't going to forgive you right now. And just in case you can't tell, you seem to have upset her. And I don't like it when people upset Freckles. Now run along home, or I will hex you so bad, you won't be able to move for a week without puss squirting out of you."

Severus glared at them both and then spun on his heel and walked away, shoving two first years out of his way as he went. Lily turned away, fuming and grumbling to herself. James followed her and asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, he just makes me so bad. It's none of his business what goes on between me and you. Good grief! Besides, if I was going to forgive him, I would have already! It's like he isn't thinking! I mean-"

"Did I ever make you this angry?" James asked, interrupting her.

Lily laughed. "Frequently." Lily paused for a second, "You know, it's kind of like a complete turnaround. You used to be the one that angered me, and then I would go complain to Sev. Now, it's the complete opposite."

"I have to admit, I like this new arrangement better. It's nice not having you threaten me every day."

Lily smiled as she reminisced. James always knew how to make her feel better.

"Lily!" Alice yelled, interrupting her train of thought.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"

"Did you know about the dance?"

"What dance?"

"Professor Dumbledore decided we should have a Back To School Ball. Although, it will probably be more of a dance thn a ball. I think he wanted to use it to distract us from everything that's been going on."

"That sounds like a good idea. Who do you think is gonna ask you?"

"I would go head over heels if Frank asked me, but I would settle for Amos. What about you?"

An image of a man with untidy hair and a mischievous grin popped into her head. "No!" Lily yelled. Trying to cover for herself, she then added "one in particular."

"Mmmmhmmm. Well, I think 'no one in particular' is headed this way."

"Who do you-" Lily started to ask, but was then interrupted by someone yelling. Lily turned around and saw James running down the hallway, with a blue Professor Slughorn hot on his heels. As James ran by, he yelled a quick "Hey Freckles, hey Alice!" and sprinted down a hidden corridor. Professor Slughorn stopped near Lily, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath. Lily and Alice turned away, so he couldn't see their silent giggles. Once she had stopped laughing, Lily said:

"You know, I think that was the first prank the Marauders have done this year."

"I think you're right, Lils. It's probably because James-"

Alice was interrupted, again, by a bawling Marlene.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lily asked, tentatively.

"Sirius broke up with me!" Marlene choked out between sobs.

The rest of Lily's night was spent consoling Marlene and insisting that Sirius Black wasn't all that great.

James didn't get to see much of Lily over the next two weeks. Actually, he didn't see much of anybody except the Marauders over the next two weeks. Quidditch season had started and, as the captain, he spent almost every waking moment focusing on statistics and trick plays. Not to mention the drama between Sirius and Marlene. They had broken up over some argument about Sirius' family. Although, James couldn't be sure. He stopped listening to Sirius about halfway through the explanation because he thought of a new drill for practice. Besides, when Sirius got ranting, you could stay quiet for an hour and he wouldn't notice. So, when Trina Nau found him in the library and asked him if he had a date to the dance on Friday, he replied with "What dance?"

"The Back To School Ball on Friday."

James gave her a confused look.

"And judging by the look on your face, you didn't know that Professor Dumbledore decided we would have a dance on a Friday, to take everybody's mind off what's going on in the world."

"Oh, that dance." James said, trying to pretend he knew about it. When he saw it didn't work, he said "You were right. I had no idea there was a dance."

Trina laughed. "Had your head focused on Quidditch, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it. I have been studying every technique and play nonstop. I don't think I've slept in a week,"James said, laughing.

"Then how about you take a break and come to the dance with me on Friday. If you don't take a break soon, you'll start to have Quidditch nightmares," Trina joked.

"Oh, I'm already having the nightmares," James replied, laughing. "and sure, I'd enjoy going to the dance with you. Meet in the common room at 7:15 on Friday?"

"Sure, see you then."

As Trina walked away, James heard a sob and the thud from pile of books that fell to the floor. He turned to see what had happened, but all he caught was a flash of red running out of the Library.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily felt the sobs wrenching from her chest as she ran up to her common room. Why? Why did James, Lily thought, have to go to the ball with Trina? Just when I was beginning to accept the fact that I might have feelings for him. Ugh! And why her? They have barely even had a conversation together, and he chose her! Finally, after what felt like the longest walk in her life, Lily plopped down on her bed, crying and cursing Potter in her mind. Just when she was deciding she was better off without him, the door opened. Quickly, Lily grabbed the first book she saw and pretended to be reading it.

"Who do you think would make Sirius more jealous, Robert Smith or John Fisher?" Marlene asked as she walked into the room. But with one look at her friends face, all thoughts of Sirius flew out the window.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked quietly, while crossing to Lily's bed.

"Nothing, I just read a really sad book is all." Lily said, gesturing to her book.

"Lils, this is your Potions book."

"I know, I picked it up so I could try and distract myself. It isn't working." Lily said as she started to cry again.

"Oh, honey," Marlene said as she hugged her friend. "What was it about?"

"A girl who fell in love with a guy whom she had always hated. He used to love her, but as soon as she likes him, he takes it all back. He starts dating some slut and completely forgets about her. It's really depressing," Lily explained between sobs.

"What was this girls name?" Marlene asked, trying to comfort Lily.

"Lindsay, and the guys name was Joe."

"Well, this Lindsay must not be very smart. Because if she was, she would realize that this Joe didn't deserve her. He let her go, and she should make sure he knows that it was the biggest mistake of her life. Pretend that she lived a long and happy life, while he was changing some brats diapers because he got his girlfriend knocked up. Then, it might not be so sad, okay?" Marlene asked, giving her friend one last squeeze. Lily sniffed, then said:

"Thanks, Marlene. I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight."

"Night."

Marlene shut the door to her dorm as quietly as she could, then headed back down to the common room. The other girls were sitting next to the tables, working on homework. However, the people she was looking for we're huddled together on the couch. Marlene stomped over to the couch.

"Alright, which one of you upset Lily?"Marlene demanded.

The three present Marauders all looked up, perplexed.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Lily was just crying and I want to know why."

"We don't know why."Peter said.

"Yeah," Sirius echoed. "We've been in here all night. In fact, I haven't talked to Lily in weeks."

"Where's James then?" Marlene asked, angrily.

"We were just wondering that ourselves," Sirius replied standing up to face Marlene. "And why did you automatically think we were the problem? We like Lily, why would we purposefully make her upset?"

Just as he finished saying this, the portrait hole opened and James walked in with a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" James asked, looking curiously at Marlene and Sirius, who were still glaring at each other.

"Lily is upset and Marlene seems to think we had something to do with it."

"Did you?"Marlene demanded.

"No. I haven't seen her in ages. Much less talked to her. I've been so focused on the first Quidditch game, I haven't really been social."

"Whatever," replied Marlene, giving up on them and going to talk with the other girls. No more than five minutes had passed before she heard Sirius sing loudly:

"PRONGS GOT A GIRLFRIEND! PRONGS-IES GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Shut it!" James roared.

A heated argument broke out between the Marauders, in which Marlene could plainly hear James repeat that Trina wasn't his girlfriend, only his date. Marlene looked across the room and saw Trina. Her face looked as red as a cherry. Huh, Marlene thought, I thought James still liked Lily. Although this could be an attempt to make her jealous. Which would be ridiculous because Lily would never like James. It's more believable that he finally gave up on Lily. Funny, this reminds me of that book Lily read. The guy, James, gives up on the girl he liked for a really long time, Lily. However, Trina isn't a slut and Lily would never... Her thought trailed off as a knew thought formed I her head.

"Merlin's beard. I know what's wrong with Lily."Marlene announced to the group of girls.

"What?"Judith asked.

"She finally did the unthinkable. She fell for James. Lily likes James."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to give a special shout out to Victoria 3 for being tEe first person to ever review my story. Thanks so much! Also, I want to apologize for the next few chapters. They aren't very good, but I have had writers block and can't think of a way to make time pass quicker in this story.**

Over the next few days, Lily tried her best to be upbeat and positive. Since she didn't have a date to the dance (she had turned them all down, hoping James would ask her), Marlene decided not to take a date. She assured Lily it was better this way because now she could 'dance with lots of guys to make Sirius jealous, not just one'. Lily was pretty sure Marlene just said that to make her feel better. Judith was going with Remus and Alice was going with Frank. Lily smiled remembering how excited Alice was when he asked her. She ran to find Lily and spoke so fast, Lily thought she was speaking French.

However, it was now Friday afternoon. In about 3 hours everyone would be meeting up to go to the dance. Lily was wearing a knee length dress. The top of the dress was a dark forest green, and the bottom more of a moss colored green. When she put it on, she reminded herself of a wood sprite. She felt like she could just fly away. That was the main reason she chose it. If Lily could, she would fly away from Hogwarts, only for tonight, so she didn't have to see James with Trina. Besides, she only had to see James dancing with that troll for a couple hours before she could excuse herself saying she was tired. Lily sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"Get up, lazy bones. It's time to get you upstairs so we can make you look irresistible," Judith said.

"But we still have three hours before the dance." Lily protested.

"True, but we also have four girls to make gorgeous. And you were the one who said you wanted us to get ready together," reminded Marlene.

"Yes, but-"

"Lily," Alice said in a warning tone. "You of all people should know that we are persistent people. If you don't get up and walk with us to the common room to get ready, we will be forced to levitate you up there. Then, that would raise all kinds of questions, not to mention be embarrassing."

"You wouldn't dare," scowled Lily.

Next thing she knew, Lily was being levitated through the castle, her face as red as a cherry. She was finally let down when she got to the common room.

"There," Alice said. "That's better!"

Lily scowled. Sometimes her friends could be really annoying. The next three hours was a blur of hair care products, dresses , and rows upon rows of makeup. Although, when they were all finished, Lily had to admit they looked hot!

"Girls, let's knock 'em dead," Judith said with a gleam in her eye.

James was waiting in the common room for Trina. He had tried to look nice, but there was no taming the hair. Trina would just have to live with it. It was 7:10, and all the Marauders had promised to meet their dates at 7:15 so they could go to the dance together. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, James heard voices coming from the staircase to the girls room. In walked Marlene, Judith, and Alice. They all looked wonderful, which their dates said without delay. Then, James heard two more voices coming down the staircase. In walked Lily, talking to Trina. Trina looked pretty, but when he turned to look at Lily, all thoughts of Trina vanished. Lily looked beautiful. More elegant and gentle than Trina, who was wearing a short form fitting, deep red dress. Snap out of it James, he thought. You are on a date with Trina and you and Lily are just friends. He walked up to Trina and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look lovely Trina," James said.

Trina blushed and smiled.

"Shall we go?" he asked holding out his arm.

"We shall," Trina replied hooking her arm into his.

As they headed down to the great hall, James stole a glance at Lily. She had come without a date, which confused James because he knew five guys who asked her. Feeling his gaze, Lily looked up and smiled at him. James smiled back, and by then they were at the great hall. James asked Trina to dance and for the next hour, tried to forget how beautiful Lily looked when she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily went to go sit at one of the tables off the dance for. She had been dancing with as many guys as possible in an attempt to make James jealous, but he never took his eyes off Trina. Ugh, Lily thought, how am I supposed to make him like me again if he doesn't even look at me?! As Lily was wondering if she should just go ask for a dance from him, a figure plopped down by her.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked.

"Not rea-" Lily said turning around. Then she saw who it was. "What do you want, Severus?"

"I just wanted to ask you to dance," he said quietly.

"No, I will not nor will I ever dance with you," she huffed. Then she got up from the table and looked for James, determined to tell him what hd just happened. She finally spotted him, with Trina in a tight embrace. When Lily listened to what song was playing, she heard a slow song emitting from the speakers. Lily watched in terror as James leaned his face towards Trina's and kissed her. On the mouth. James kissed Trina. Lily's mind was having trouble processing what her eyes were seeing. Once it hit her, she fled. Up to the common room then into her dorm. There, she quickly put a Disillusion charm on her, and began to silently cry. As she wept, she wandered through the castle, looking for a spot to be alone. But, every classroom she came to had couples in them. Finally, Lily gave up and went to the Astronomy tower. She was risking getting in trouble, but at that point she didn't care. She sat there and wept until no more tears would come. Then she went back into her room and went to bed.

Lily didn't see James for the next two weeks and, that wasn't a coincidence. Because James and Trina had become an official couple, they went to meals together and sat next to each other in every class. In the evenings, James was holding tough practices until late. It was late enough where Lily could go ahead and go to bed without drawing attention to the fact that she was avoiding James. However, when Gryffindor won their first Quidditch game, there was a huge party. There was no doubt in Lily's mind that James would be there with Trina and if Lily didn't go, it would look really suspicious. Hopefully, Lily thought, Marlene and Alice will hang out with me since I bet Judith will be off with Remus. Lily had no such luck. As soon as they got down to the party, Alice went off with Frank and Marlene went off with her newest play thing, and that left Lily to read in a corner and hope to be ignored.

"Awwwwww Freckles," a whiny voice called out. "You're not really reading are you?"

Damn, she thought, he found me. "Yes, I am, James. Why does it matter?"

"Hey, no need to get snippy," James said as he sat down beside her.

"Shouldn't you be off with your girlfriend?" Lily snapped.

"Relax, Freckles. She drank a bad potion and is in the hospital for the next week. Thank goodness too. She's kind of annoying."

"Well, if she's annoying, why don't you break up with her?"

"There are certain benefits," James winked.

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to reading. James sighed.

"All right, what'd I do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"ally said, feigning innocence.

"You're angry with me and I want to know what I did."

"I'm not angry with you." Lily said.

"Yes you are. Whenever you are angry, you always read sad books. You told me nice that it calms you down and makes you 'appreciate life'. Judging by the title being 'I Miss You, Daddy', I would say its a sad book. Plus, you have been completely ignoring me for the last two weeks. So I repeat, what did I do?"

"First things first, I read sad books when I'm excited. Not angry. Second of all, I have not been ignoring you," she lied. "You have simply been busy and so have I."

"So you just happened to start going to bed at nine o' clock, which, incidentally, is exactly when my Quidditch practice is over?"

"Pretty much," Lily retorted. "Now if you don't mind, I have a book to read."

"Fine," James said. " I won't bother you any more."

And that was the last time Lily talked to James for two months.


End file.
